This is a continuation of the program dealing with the treatment of acute subarachnoid hemorrhage following a ruptured intracranial aneurysm, and which is being carried out by six medical centers in the U.S.A. and six overseas. In February 1972 the aim of the study was to determine in a randomized protocol the most beneficial treatment, using antifibrinolytic medication (epsilonaminocaproic acid = EACA), antihypertensives, and a combination of the two. By July 1972 it was statistically evident that the use of EACA alone was the preferred treatment when compared to the other two groups. In order to further document this finding, treatment was thereafter confined to the use of EACA alone. Fluid restriction (unrandomized) was added at this time to the protocol and resulted in further clinical improvement with EACA added. Beginning in June 1975, patients were randomized into groups of fluid restriction and non-fluid restriction, in order to ascertain which of these two treatments would result in improved morbidity and survival. Preliminary findings have demonstrated to date that, although the neurological status and clinical condition are improved in those patients whose fluid intake is limited to less than 1500 ml/day, the lowest rebleed and mortality rates, as well as the greatest improvement in neurological status and clinical condition, occur in those patients who have a neutral water balance in addition to receiving a fluid intake of less than 1500 ml/day. The present phase of he study is with intracranial hemorrhage and significant neurological deficit, with particular attention being fiven to grade C and D patients, who are now documented to have the highest mortality and morbidity and lowest survival ratios.